


A House, A Home.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Series: Animalistic [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Scenting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, X men - Freeform, mention of heat cycles, spencers a mutant with wolfie powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finally starts his 2 week break, but first Logan and Remy need to reclaim him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Really positive reviews on part 1 gave me really positive vibes! Thank you!

Spencer had spent the majority of the trip asleep, the last case had been tiring and he almost never got a full night of sleep whilst on a case, so he was more than sleepy. Logan was driving while Remy sat in the back playing pillow for the young doctor. Most nights, when he went to sleep without Remy and Logan, Spencer got terrible nightmares, but as he slept in the car surrounded by his lovers scents he slept peacefully, like a baby. 

What woke him up was the bumpiness of the road, he was jostled awake and groaned in distaste of being forced to wake up. He heard Logan chuckle and felt Remy's fingers running through his long light brown hair. "hey dere, sleepy pup. We home now" he helped Spencer to sit upright as Logan pulled up to the gates of the familiar house. The gates opened up for them and Logan parked his car in the garage. 

Suddenly more awake Spencer grabbed the door handle and almost fell out of the car in his hurry to get out. Home! He was finally home! Sure, Spencer loved his job and he loved his BAU family, but nothing was as good as returning to the mansion were he'd spent his teenage years learning to control his powers. After his mother had finally admitted that she needed to be hospitalised when he was 14 Spencer had begun living here, in Charles Xaviers school for gifted children. He had still gone to university and gotten his degrees but whenever there was a holiday instead of going back to a cold, empty house, Spencer came home to these people- his family. 

"Come on, cher. Wolvie has a lot of plans for y', as does Remy. Wolvie been complaining da whole way here that y' smell of strangers, wolvie not like dat one bit" Remy grinned as he wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and started to steer him into the house, not that he needed much guidance but Remy just wanted to keep a hold of him for a little while longer. 

"Yeah, lots of touchy strangers in California, it seems they are big on casual touching-" The boy blushed as he heard a low grumbling from Logan "sorry"

"Come here" the alpha ordered and Remy let go of the boy so that Logan could wrap his hands around Spencer's little waist "no more touchy-feely strangers in Cali, you got it? I'll know about it if it happens, you tell them to back off" he growled

"Spencey's too polite" Remy said

"I guess we'll just have to knock some innocence outta him somehow, you got any ideas how we could do that, gumbo?" The older man asked Remy

Remy was smirking again and both the men were looking at Spencer in a way that made him squirm "yeah, Remy got a few ideas... Does Spencey got any ideas?" He asked in a sultry way

"N-no" Spencer blushed "you both realise we are stood right in the middle of the foyer right?"

"We don't care" Logan grinned

"I do!" Spencer protested but Logan could feeling him melting at the way he was rubbing his hips "com'on theres like a hundred other places we could have this conversation! I know you both only do this to make me blush"

"Well it's working, non?" Remy laughed "but he is right, wolvie, we have all da time in de world right now.No need to ravish him in de foyer when we have time to get up de stairs"

Spencer thanked Remy for coming to his rescue, Logan was obviously beginning to think with his animal mind now that the presense of his omega was back. It was a good job they had the cajun or the two ferals would be exactly that all the time- simply ferals. 

"You can mark me and scent me once we get upstairs, Lo'. Come on honey, lets go find a bed and try not to bump into anyone" Spencer said softly, leaning in to peck Logan's cheek

Remy led the way, a few paces in front to make sure they didn't get stopped by anyone. As desperate to see everyone as Spencer was he knew he had to tend to his lovers first. Though Remy wasn't part animal like he and Logan were, they still treated him as one, as their mate, meaning Logan had to scent and mark Remy too.

They managed to get upstairs and into Logan's and Remy's room without being caught up by someone, it was just coming up to midnight so everyone was in bed. They fell into the bedroom and immediately continued what they had started downstairs. 

Logan spun Spencer around so his chest was flushed to the boys back, one hand gripping Spencer's hip bruisingly while the other went up to pull on his hair, tugging his head back so Logan could get to the mating scar he'd left on the left side of Spencer's neck. "You smell like strangers" he growled out before he attached his mouth to the pale skin

Spencer moaned softly as the alpha sucked at his neck, he clutched at the hand that was on his hip then reached out for Remy "Rem" blinking his eyes open he saw that the Cajun was perched on the windowsill watching them with dark red eyes

"Mm Remy's here, mon cœur" he replied, his accent thick

The boy shivered as Logan's hand drifted from his hip to underneath his shirt, lightly brushing over his flat stomach. "Why so far away?"

Remy grinned "t'ink I'll watch for a moment... y'r both a beau sight" he said as he raked his gaze over the pair

The young doctor was blushing like mad, his shyness was endearing however and both of the older men knew that once they got Spencer going he'd become less self conscious. Spencer opened his mouth, maybe to protest the fact that Remy wanted to watch or maybe to tell Logan to stop teasing, he couldn't remember since whatever he did plan to say was wiped from his memory as Logan pressed his palm to the front of his slacks. "A-ah!" Spencer moaned out in surprise

"too many clothes on ya" Logan complained 

"Then maybe you should give me a chance to undress instead of attacking me" Spencer snorted

He heard Remy laugh and then suddenly all the touching stopped as Logan nudged him forward "Alright then pup, undress" he smirked

"W-what?" Spencer stuttered as he watched Remy saunter over to sit beside Logan on the edge of the bed, waiting to watch the show

"Y' wanted a chance to undress, cher" he grinned

Pushing down his nerves Spencer removed his tie and toed off his shoes, he pouted at his two lovers "you guys know I can't do sexy" he complained as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt

"I'd say ya doing it pretty damn well" Logan said before pulling Remy into his lap

Remy tilted his head for the older man, showing him his mating scar. Spencer felt his cock get even harder as he heard the Cajun's first whimper, Logan sucking and nipping a hickey over the scar. They all had two mating scars each, one on each side of their necks and each time they got together they liked to refresh them, suck and bite them until they were purple and obvious once more.

"Y' rushing, mon amour" Remy chuckled

"It's been two months" Spencer groaned, he was left in just his boxers now "of course I'm rushing, do you have any idea how agonising it is to live away from the both of you? I almost quit my job and moved back in here when my heat came on"

Spencer climbed up onto the bed and he and Logan undressed Remy who was arching up into their touches and moaning softly "we missed y' evryday, wanted to come to DC, me, but Logan and me could never get there between y' cases"

"We were gunna come up there for ya heat but we got pulled on a mission" Logan said apologetic 

"We're together now, that's all that matters" 

Soon all three of them were naked and kissing, touching anywhere they could reach. Logan was makingthat low rumbling sound that always left Spencer weak and Remy's fingers were working their way lower and lower. Logan sat up on his knees with Spencer clinging to his shoulders, his knees parted as he straddled the alphas thighs. Logan reached around and groped the boys ass, kneading the two plump cheeks before pulling them apart for Remy to get to the tight puckered hole between them. 

"Remy!" Spencer threw his head back in pleasure as he felt a hot wet tongue lick over his hole, Remy kept the act up, licking and lapping and prodding the ring of muscle until Spencer was whimpering "please, please more" 

Remy reached back and fumbled around in the bedside drawer until he found what he was looking for, he slicked up two of his fingers and pressed in one. Spencer was hot and amazingly tight around his digit, he could hear the boy whining before Logan cut it off with a kiss. Remy moved his finger around until he felt the boy relax enough for the second

"Oh god..." Spencer gasped as Remy's long, graceful fingers pumped in and out of him, stretching him open "Remy more, please! Please, I'm ready!"

"Non, mon cœur, y'r tighter than Remy could ever imagine. Don't wanna hurt y', Spencey, Logan's turn after moi and his cock much thicker den Remy's, oui?" He slipped in a third slick finger and continued stretching the boy until he was sure neither he nor Logan's knot would hurt him

Once happy that Spencer was slick and spread enough Remy positioned himself at the boys hole, holding Spencer's hip in one hand and guiding his cock with the other. 

Spencer moaned out loudly as Remy pushed the head of his cock inside, even though Logan was thicker, Remy was longer and still felt amazing. Remy pushed in inch by inch until Spencer was fully seated on his cock, he reached around and held onto Logan's hip as he started to thrust up.

"F-fuck, fuck Remy harder! Please!" Spencer cursed, Remy grinned and did as instructed

"You gotta hold out, pup" Logan reminded him as he felt Spencer's cock begin to leak "think you can wait for me?" He challenged

"Y-yeah-yeah! I can! Want you too Lo'" though his nails were digging into Logan's skin harshly

"Hm dunno, Remy might make y' cum" Remy whispered lowly into the boys ear and Spencer howled as Remy rammed his cock into his prostate

"Ahh! Fuck!" Spencer moaned as the cajun kept up the brutal pace "R-Remy! Remy I'll cum!" He warned him

"Maybe dats what Remy wants" he smirked

"Logan" Spencer whimpered "Remy's gunna make me cum"

Logan laughed "now, now boys. Behave, or I'll have to teach the pair of ya a lesson" the threat of a punishment had them both moaning

Remy kept it up for a moment but soon eased off of Spencer's prostate, he leaned in to kiss and suck the right side of the young doctors neck, leaving a hickey over his mating mark. Spencer heard a rough growl and realised he'd been slowly stroking Logan's cock, it was hard and heavy in his hand and Spencer knew that before his vacation was up he'd get to taste it.

Remy's hips stuttered, his rhythm falling out of time amd his breathing heavy and laboured. He thrust up once- twice more before stilling and coming deep into the warm body underneath his hands with a moan. The thief slumped slightly, relying on Logan to hold up the both of them until he got his bearings.

The omega make a disgruntled noise as Remy pulled out "hush now, bebe, wolvie got y'" he whispered as he helped to manoeuvre Spencer so that he was up on his hands and knees, presenting for Logan.

Logan kneeled behind Spencer, admiring the view of the boys pink, abused hole that was leaking Remy's seed. The alpha bent down and licked at the trail of cum that was dribbling down the inside of Spencer's thigh "Logan..." the boy groaned

A thick cock was suddenly pressing inside of him and filling the empty space that Remy had left, Spencer mewled and moaned loud enough to wake the dead- or at least half the house. They set up a brutal pace, one that made it difficult for Spencer to stay upright. Remy had to sit beside the pair and keep rubbing and making hushing noises to try to calm them down before Spencer got injured.

Spencer almost screamed out in pleasure and pain as Logan pressed in and popped his knot through. The thick, fat base of Logan's cock filling and stretching him in ways that seemed impossible, his animal instincts crying out for its mate

"Alpha, alpha, alpha" Spencer chanted as he pushed his face into the pillows, trying to quieten himself. The alpha didn't like that and yanked Spencer's hair until he could hear the mewling amd incoherent ramblings.

Logan continued to fuck into the boy until he felt his orgasm pooling in the bottom of his stomach and then with a roar he gave one last hard thrust before filling the omega up with his cum. Spencer's own orgasm was triggered by the alphas and he gave a strangled scream before splashing the covers with his seed.

Remy helped Logan move the boy until they were underneath the covers, the two were still locked together by Logan's knot but were spooning happily. Spencer tiredly reached out for the auburn haired man and quickly snuggled down beside him. 

"I love you" Spencer said softly "Love you Remy, love you Logan"

"Je t'aime trop" Remy replied fondly as he softly kissed Spencers lips

"Same here kiddo" Logan said between kissing the boys shoulders

After a few moments later Logan's knot broke and another spurt of cum had Spencer shuddering once more. After the alpha had slipped out and they had cleaned up a little Remy turned out the lights and they all cuddled down. 

And just as he was slipping into dreamland Spencer's phone began to ring, Remy rolled over and grabbed it from the beside cabinet "it's Garcia" 

"Derek!" Spencer groaned before turning the phone off


	2. Morning's with them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at the mansion. Spencer just wants a shower, not to be making life choices.

6am was Spencer's natural body alarm clock and as he started to stir he realised how sweaty and sticky he was. It was warm too, maybe a little too warm, Spencer made a mental note to buy a fan for his bedroom or ask to borrow Rossi's for a while. His bed felt comfier for some reason this morning and the scent of Remy and Logan was heavy in the air meaning-

Blinking open his eyes he tried to adjust his vision quickly, the room was still dark, the sky outside a dark blue and the sun was threatening to appear above the horizon- well it probably was anyways, the curtains were shut so the room was even darker. But Spencer could tell this wasn't his room, it was too big and too quiet, Spencer lived too close to the road for it to be this quiet and there wasn't any bright orange demanding to shine in his eyes from those obnoxious, but road safety, streetlights. Not to mention too warm, Spencer never put the heating on in his house to save money, in the winter he tended to sleep in his wolf form so the fur would keep him warm instead.

But there was no fear, Spencer could tell he was safe by the smell of his mates and the murmur at the edge of his mind telling him the majority of the house was rather still asleep or just waking up.

Spencer tried to move but gave out a small whimper instead. Christ, during the night Logan had slipped his cock back inside of him to join them fully as they slept and he was still pretty deep in there so he was nudged up against Spencer's bundle of nerves. Too sore from last night however, Spencer tried to wriggle away but not only were the pair sandwiching him so tightly any little movement could wake them up, but every time he did move Logan subconsciously moved his hips.

The omega whimpered quietly again as he felt Logan thrust up against his prostate, it felt better than what he wanted to admit but it really was too early and he didn't really want to have sex with a sleeping Wolverine. 

Logan rolled his hips and Spencer dropped his forehead down to rest against Remy's chest, he held back a groan by biting his cheek but he knew if they kept this up his strong feelings of lust would wake the other empath. Spencer pushed himself up onto his elbow and tried to lever his self off of the hard cock but as if sensing his mate moving away Logan wrapped a strong arm around Spencer stomach and pulled him back, impaling the young boy back on his cock.

Spencer yelped out at that, unable to keep quiet. The noise surprisingly didn't wake Logan since his animal side could tell the sound was his mate and not a threat, but it did stir Remy. 

Remy frowned in his sleep before slowly fluttering his eyes open, he had to blink a few times and yawn cutely (well Spencer thought it was cute) before realising the sound had come from Spencer

"Bebe?" He asked confused as he saw Spencer, bright eyed and plastered to Logan's chest. He reached out and brushed the young doctors damp hair out of his face "y' kay?"

"Uh huh" he could only nod in reply as Logan shifted again

Remy felt the spike of pleasure in his boyfriend and the undertone of lust coming from his other partner. He frowned again and moved to sit up but as he did Spencer's hard length pressed against his hip "oh, good morning to y' too, mon amour" he smirked

Spencer shot him a glare and whispered "don't make it worse, I've been trying to get up for a shower for the last 10 minutes but Logan won't let me"

"What do y' mean, cher?" 

The omega took Remy's hand and pulled it round to were he was joined with Logan, Remy's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Spencer could feel his lust rising "whatever you're thinking, stop thinking about it because it's not gonna happen. I want a shower and coffee and I feel raw as it is" he complained

"Merde..."

Remy, as usual, ignored him. Instead his long fingers started to rub over where his two lovers were joined, caressing the skin and chuckling when he heard a moan from Spencer as his touching made Logan begin to move again "stop it" Spencer hissed but Remy could feel no force behind it

The base of Logan's cock was slowly starting to swell and going by how deep the man was already inside of Spencer, the young boy could probably feel the knot forming at his rim. Remy kept touching Logan's cock, seemingly playing two games at once. The first was called "how much can I annoy Spencer" and the second was "how long can I get away with this before Logan wakes up"

Spencer hissed as Remy's fingers found his stretched red hole "no..." he said a little wobbly "I'm sore, Remy"

"My po' lil spencey..." the cajun said soothingly but didn't stop touching "Wolvie's prick too big fo' y'?" 

Logan had started a slow slide now with the gentle encouragement of Remy, pushing in and out without even waking. "He hasn't fucked me in his sleep since his last rut" Spencer said

"Wolvie not due dat fo' another few weeks" Remy said as he pulled his hand back, Logan was moving by himself now so his mission was completed

Spencer knew he was passed the point of getting away by now, his own cock was hard and leaking and with every thrust Logan's knot pressed against his sore hole. "Remy, could you grab the lube please"

The thief couldn't help but chuckle at how Spencer blushed at the word lube, even with a cock up his ass. Remy leaned back and grabbed the bottle before putting some on his fingers, he reached around the boys plump cheek to slick up Logan's growing knot, just a little to help it go smoother on the boys already hurting rim. Remy then repeated the action but this time carefully applied some to the red hole just to make sure it wouldn't hurt too much.

Spencer felt Logans hand move to his hip and the thrusts start to get a little firmer, the boy whimpered and clawed at Remy's arm, there wasn't much pain anymore, just mostly pleasure with a slight undertone of rawness. "Y-you could of just helped me up earlier so I could of gone for my shower"

"Where's de fun in dat, cher? Remy prefers t' watch dis" Remy grinned

The young doctor opened his mouth to argue with his lover but the breath left him with a sharp jerk of the hips. Logan was apparently ready to push his knot through. Spencer let himself go limp, relaxing as much as he could while Remy was pushing the covers down and kneeling up to watch. 

Another sharp jolt of the hips seemed to jerk Logan out of his deep sleep, Spencer could feel the murmur change as his lover wemt from sleeping to confusedly awake amd horny. 

Logan growled and stilled, trying to figure out what was happening. There was a tight wet heat around his cock and his knot was fat amd ready to pop but Logan couldn't remember getting into this position

"Logan?" Spencer whined, craning his head back to try to look at his partners confused face "baby? You okay?" He asked wondering if Logan wanted to stop

"Y' be sleep fucking Spencey again, wolvie" Remy explained, leaning in to cup Logan's face gently so show him it was alright

"Is Spencey kay?" Logan mumbled, still buried inside of Spencer but not moving. 

Spencer nodded quickly "Spencey would be much better if you kept going" he pressed back

Fluidly Logan wrapped an arm around Spencer's middle then pulled him back against his chest as he moved to sit up against the headboard, the movement jostling Spencer amd causing him to moan out. 

"De boy be sore, wolvie, be gentle" Remy warned him

The older man started sliding back in while leaning down to nibble at the purple hickey on the boys neck. Spencer couldn't control the sounds coming out of his mouth anymore, the soft mewls and whines and gasps, the angle being much better for him. As Spencer leaned back against Logan's chest, his head rolling in the crook of Logan's neck, Remy was leaning over to kiss the older man hard and full of passion. Spencer held onto Remy's hips as he watched the two, Logan's hips never stopping.

when the two finally parted Logan nipped Spencer's ear before asking"ya ready, pup?" But before Spencer had a chance to answer he was pushing his fat knot inside

Spencer cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the knot filling him but also stretching him just a little too much. "A-ah, Lo-gan!" 

Once the knot was all the way through and Spencer was fully seated and filled on Logans thick cock and Knot, the alpha reached out and grabbed Remy's hip "come here" he rasped

Spencer wrapped his legs around Remy's waist so the man could come even closer "this is your fault" Spencer reminded him "I just wanted a shower"

"Y'll get y'r shower, mon amour. But first...me t'inks we should finish dis" Remy grinned, leaning down to pressed his mouth to Spencer's, slipping his tongue inside

Both moaned out when a large, firm hand gripped them both, their cocks sliding together like hot velvet. Remy was just as hard as Spencer by this point and the way Logan was squeezing and jerking them he knew he wouldn't last long. "Merde!" Remy gasped into Spencers mouth

Spencer was rocking himself on Logan's cock as he fucked up into his hand, he was on the brink of coming but it wasn't until Remy cried out and spilled himself all over Logan's hand that he knew it'd be any second. With Logan's hips stuttering ready for his own orgasm and his hand slick with Remy's seed, Spencer came with a sob, his muscles squeezing and clenching around the knot in his ass.

The cum hadnt even cooled on his stomach before Logan was filling him up to the brim. God, Spencer felt like he was so full of cum from this morning and from last night that he might explode. The knot made sure none escape however.

Logan shifted slightly making the oversensitive boy whimper pitifully "you alright, Spence?" He asked, kissing his cheek

"Sore" he murmured and shivered as he felt a warm tongue licking at the fluids on his stomach "Remy.." he said softly, tired and drowsy now, his body boneless

"Want remy to stop, bebe?" The cajun asked looking up

"No... but I want you to kiss me too" he said undecided

Logan chuckled, the vibration running through Spencer and making him grumble "you don't get to laugh, Mr"

"What did I do?" Logan grinned faking hurt

"Fucking me in your sleep" Spencer pouted "I was gonna have problems walking anyways"

"Y' can borrow the professors chair" Remy smirked as he finished cleaning up the boys stomach, travelling upwards to let Spencer taste himself. The young doctor made a little content noise and curled a hand around Remy's hip

Logan gently moved them onto their sides so they could lay down, his knot still firmly in place, stretching Spencer's hole. The two younger men were smiling warmly when they heard Logan mutter a fond "my boys" under his breath

Remy started stroking through Spencer's hair, distracting him from the burning stretch. "Remy would like dis for th' rest of his life" he smiled

"Amen to that" Logan agreed

"Yeah... I hate how our jobs keep us apart" the youngest sighed "we'll retire one day though"

"Remy keeps tel y', got enough money in moi bank fo' us t' retire now" this wasn't the first time Remy had brought up retiring early

"I'm only 26 Rem! I've been in school longer than I've been working"

Remy pouted "so?"

"I don't think I've earned retireme- oh fuck!" He shuddered as Logan's knot popped and spurted another load of cum into him, triggering another small orgasm for himself, his softening cock giving out a pathetic dribble of cum. 

Logan pulled out of his really oversensitive hole and Spencer could feel the stickiness start to trickle out. The older man kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck "retirement sounds good, we could get somewhere in the country where we could run around but close enough to the city so gumbo won't get bored. A nice big house with lots of bedrooms, a big farmhouse kitchen..." he smeared the cum into Spencer's skin in attempt to keep scenting him even though he knew the boy would be going for a shower soon

Remy hummed liking the sound of the house "no more missions or cases, jus' us.. maybe a couple of bebes?"

"Babies?" Spencer said a little surprised

Remy's hand joined Logan's on Spencer's stomach "y'r an omega... y' could have some with Logan is y' wanted"

Spencer's heart rate picked up a little at the mention of children, he craned his neck to look at his alpha "pups?" He squeaked

"Not yet, Spence, maybe in a couple of years. You'd need to come off the pills for that anyways" Logan said, he didn't need to be an empath to know that Spencer wasn't ready for kids.

Spencer had been taking medication that Hank had made for him since he'd gotten together with Logan. Remy couldn't get him pregnant unfortunately, only Logan since he was an alpha.

"I think... I think I'd like that..." the boy said unsteadily "a big house with lots of trees nearby for me to transform in. Big kitchen for me and Remy to cook, and maybe a barn we could renovate into a training area? Maybe 4 bedrooms..."

"4?" Remy asked

"Yeah... yeah maybe.."

Kids would be nice, Spencer thought, but not for a while yet. He still loved his job in Quantico and they all had people to help and save. But it was nice to dream about it, for now.


End file.
